kakashiforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiku Zari
Raiku Zari is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a major character in the Life of a Shinobi RP original and reboot. In both RPs, Raiku is the head of Squad 5 and is introduced in chapter one where he tests the main protagonists. Raiku was the first character on the entire Kakashi Forum to be created. Background Little is known of Raiku's history. What is known is that Raiku has been raised by a single mother ever since he lost his father at a young age. His father was killed in a major battle which also resulted in the death of Naruto Uzumaki, the 6th Hokage. This latter detail, however, is only true in the original Life of a Shinobi RP. In the Life of a Shinobi 2, Naruto is alive and is actually the 7th Hokage. His father is still deceased though. Personality Raiku has a pretty laid back personality, rarely showing emotion. However, he can be stern or sarcastic at times. Abilities As a shinobi with the lightning chakra nature and a student of Sasuke Uchiha, Raiku possesses superior lightning style jutsu. One jutsu of his that is particularly unique is the Lightning Style Armor, particularly because very few Leaf ninja are able to use it. Raiku is also a skilled hand to hand combatant. The Life of a Shinobi In the original Life of a Shinobi, Team Raiku was made up of Mugen Kakusu-ken, Kaori Yamanaka, and Ryan Kasai. During their test, Raiku greatly underestimated the skill of his students. Mugen battles him head on and his speed is a surprise to Raiku. In the battle, Raiku is struck in the shoulder by one of Mugen's crossbow bolts. Shocked, Raiku briefly lets his guard down and is caught in Kaori's Mind Transfer Jutsu. Raiku chooses to pass Kaori and Mugen but fails Ryan, mainly because Ryan did absolutely nothing to help the team. Ryan was sent back to the academy and Team Raiku remained short handed for the remainder of the story. Crash Ryan 96's inactivity prompted the other members to remove him from the story, not wanting his inactivity to ruin chapter 2. After chapter 1, Raiku actually had little to no significance to the story. He made a brief appearance in Chapters 3-4 when he attended the Chunin Exams tournament along with Ryan Kasai. The Life of a Shinobi 2 Chapter 1 In the reboot of a Life of a Shinobi, Team Raiku is made up of Mugen Kakusu-ken, Kaze Kakusu (absolutely no connection to Mugen), and Chie Rurugen. Raiku put this team to a similar test, requiring them to take bells instead of a headband. Raiku was not at all overwhelmed this time by Mugen, nor the collective efforts of the team. However, this time he chose to pass all three students, not because they recovered the bells, as they did not, but because of their good team work. Chapter 2 In chapter 2, Team Raiku is sent on a rescue mission in the Land of Vegetables. Accompanying them on their mission was a shinobi from the Land of Vegetables by the name of Kaita. The five of them split up during the mission, and each group was confronted by one of the three enemies. Raiku was confronted by the leader of the enemy group, Dangan. Dangan possessed the Quick Style Kekkei Genkai, allowing him to move exceptionally fast compared to the average shinobi. However, Raiku managed to hold out against this opponent with his skilled use of the Lightning Clone Jutsu and various taijutsu. Not wanting to draw out the battle and risk running out of chakra, Raiku summoned Nair to aid him in battle. As Raiku continued to battle Dangan, Nair waited under ground to he was signaled to strike. Raiku began charging his Chidori, and Dangan rushed him with a deadly wind blade. However, just before he reached Raiku with the blade, Raiku gave the signal. Nair immediately jumped from under ground and bit Dangan on the heel, causing him to lose focus and fall to the ground. The venom took effect quickly and Raiku didn't waste any time. Within seconds, Dangan's torso was pierced with the Chidori. Having won the fight, Raiku asked Dangan if he would give him the location of Wanda Katama. Dangan obliged him and pointed in the right direction, just before he breathed his last breath. Raiku eventually found Wanda and freed her from her restraints. The split up team later reunited and safely returned Wanda to her husband at the palace.